Maneras de Enterarse de que Conan es Shinichi
by Saruski-Potter
Summary: Diversas formas de las que Ran se puede enterar de que su hermanito postizo Conan Edogawa es en realidad su amor Shinichi Kudo


Pos empece un nuevo fic

Pos empece un nuevo fic!! De Detective Conan!! Y aviso que el de El Pequeño Kogoro esta al caer… Para mas información, visiten mi profile!!

A ver, aclaro este fic… Seran como OneShoots independientes unos de otros, eso si, muy cortitos, sobre las multiples maneras de las que Ran se puede enterar de que Conan Edogawa es en realidad Shinichi Kudo… Espero que les gustee!!

**Manera 1: En la resolución de un caso**

El Ins. Megure gritó:

-Llévense a la comisaría a la señora Kawasaki, por favor!

Conan se dispuso a hacer la rutina de siempre: apuntó con el reloj de dardos anestésicos a Kogoro, disparó y se escondió.

-Esperen!

El Inspector se giró y al ver a Mouri en esa posición exclamó:

-Que bién!! Ya sabe quien es el asesino?? Por que supongo que no sera la señora Kawasaki…

-No, no lo és.

-Entonces… ¿Quién es?

-Todo a su tiempo, Inspector. Ran, puedes traer un hilo de coser, por favor?

-Si, ¿Dónde estan?

Masami, la hija del muerto, el señor Kawasaki, respondió:

-Estan en la sala.

Ran se dirigió hacia allí. Al pasar, vió, medio escondido, un pie de Conan, cerca de su padre. Bufó.

-"Este niño siempre se pone a jugar a detectives. –pensó- En fin, cuando vuelva, lo saco de allí."

Cogió el hilo, pero cuando volvía, acercándose al escondrijo de Conan, con sigilo, para sorprenderle, le vio asomado con la pajarita esa que siempre llevaba delante de la boca, pero sin taparla. Al leerle los labios, la japonesa se quedó en estado de shock: Conan decía lo mismo que su padre. Siguió caminando.

-"Me lo estaré imaginando. Es imposible que Conan sea el que resueve el caso. Solo estaba jugando a detectives. Solo jugaba" –se intentaba convencer- "Pero… ¿y si no sólo jugase? ¿Y si-" La voz de su padre la interrumpió:

-Ran, dále el hilo al Inspector.

Ran se lo dio, y mientras su padre "O Conan" se dijo, le daba las instrucciones a Megure, ella poco a poco y con sigilo, se fue acercando a donde estaba el chico. Y allí seguía hablando y hablando, pero con la voz de Kogoro

-"A ver, Ran, piensa. El dia que desapareció Shinichi, fue el dia que apareció Conan, y el dia que papá comenzó a resolver casos. Los primeros días, Conan no tenía la pajarita, y papá resolvia los casos despierto, pero si te fijas, la prueba final siempre la daba Conan. Al tener la pajarita, también tuvo un reloj. Cuando le pregunté quién se lo había regalado, me dijo que el profesor Agase. Sabes que el profesor Agase siempre construye inventos raros. Porque no una pajarita que cambia la voz? Por que es obvio que eso es lo que hace la pajarita… Y el reloj seguramente debe tener algo para hacer dormir a papá, ya que sólo tenerlo Conan se comenzó a llamar a papá "El Kogoro Durmiente" Por que parece que este dormido cuando resuelve los casos… ¡¡No es que lo parezca, es que lo esta!! Después: la vez esa en la que Kaito Kid quería robar el huevo del padre de Sonoko… Shinichi apareció al final del caso… justo cuando Conan quería decirme algo!! Entonces… Cuando bajé a darle la ropa de papá a Shinichi le ví y una décima de segundo después desapareció en una bandada de palomas… En ese momento pensé que fue un efecto óptico, pero seguro que era Kaito Kid!! **(NA:1)** Después… La vez esa del intento de robo de un anillo super raro de la obra de Napoleón… Apareció Shinichi, pero que dijo Conan cuando le vió? Algo asi como: El és Kaito Kid! El no puede ser Shinichi porque yo soy el real…" Y allí se paro!! Seguro que iba a decir que el era el real Shinichi!! **(NA:2)**Y pensar que he dormido con el… Pero si incluso me he bañado con él!! Ahhh!!"

Y mientras Kogoro/Conan daba la prueba definitiva de que la asesina de el señor Kawasaki era su hija Masami, una chica que estaba toda roja gritaba interiormente:

"¡¡SHINICHI!!"

--

Y bien? Que tal?

**Na:1** La película 3: El Último Mago del Siglo

**Na:2** La película 8: El Mago del Cielo Plateado

Si quereis matarme, felicitarme, enviarme a la Organización… REVIEWS!!


End file.
